The Dark Side Of Rock N Roll
by SmileChuck
Summary: Laurie's life was perfect. She might not have known her father, but she didn't mind. But now, her Mum's passed, and she has to live with her dad. Is she ready to start a new life? She doubts it. Disclaimer;I don't any characters from the film.I own Laurie
1. A New Life

_**Chapter One-A New Life.**_

_**Story-Past-3 years before**_

"_Wow. And now_" I chuckled softly at the sound of Midnight Marks calm voice, as the Kinks came blaring threw our speakers. Steve glared at me, and I looked down at the car floor, guiltily. It was like I couldn't smile anymore without his permission. Not that I have much to smile about. I closed my eyes, and rested my head back on the car seat, as Steve started to lecture me about how if it was his choice, I wouldn't even be going to see that scumbag, and that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure I come back home safely. I just acknowledged him the right places.

Truth be told, it doesn't make a difference where I stay. I'm still going to have an overprotective adult, looking after me, saying what's right for me, and what isn't. Even in our last few days together, Steve doesn't do something _fun_, he calls lawyers, to find out his options. I had to pack alone, I had to hang out on my own. I even spent my final evening alone, watching TV.

Of course, I didn't point this out to Steve. I wouldn't want our last few minutes together to be bad ones.

I stared out the window, the rain dripping down the pane, as Steve's voice became more fainter and distant, until, along with the car, he stopped altogether. We sat in the car for a couple of minutes, in silence, the rain pit-patting on the car roof. Steve drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, and I was pretty certain that he would do a sharp turn, and drive off at full speed ahead, basically kidnapping me. He didn't though. Instead, he got out, cursing underneath his breath.

I stayed in the car, and stared at the swinging picture, hanging from the rearview mirror. It's a picture of me and Mum, when I was much younger. My actual father must've taken the picture. I stared at crumpled picture, my mothers bright eyes and smile staring back into my own, blankly. Photographs are just freezed pictures. They can't actually look into your eyes.

"LAURIE! ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR WHAT?" I pocketed the picture, and rushed outside, sliding my hood over my black hair. But that didn't do any good, as the wind just blew straight down again. I helped unload my one suitcase, so why he needed help, is a puzzle. I hugged my arms together and looked over my shoulder. There were 4 men, staring at me. I looked back, and saw Steve's outstretched arms. I hugged him, so tightly, that I could literally feel his heat moving. Steve chuckled and kissed the top of my head. He pushed me away slightly, even though I didn't want to let go. I felt like a 7 year old, rather than a 17 year old.

"Come on Laur, I'll help you onto the boat" Steve picked up the suitcase and wiped his eyes. Whether it was from the rain, or they were tears, I didn't know. I tucked my hands into my pockets, and followed suit. I stepped into a puddle, and groaned, my leg suddenly become more colder. The boatman held onto my luggage, as Steve helped me on the boat. I took my luggage and held onto it.

"Where to Miss Torson?" I almost flinched at that name. It was my mothers maiden name. I never liked it, and I had always planned to change it when I was old enough. But now...It's one of the few things I have left of my Mum. I nodded and waved goodbye to Steve, until he was nothing more than a distant figure on shore. I turned to face forward. The rain was dying down, but the wind was still crazy. I looked down, my fingers red and numb. I heard a yell from one of the boatmen. I gave him a blank look and turned to face where he was pointing.

I almost fell off the boat. The ship was more larger than I had expected. It was old, and the red paint was peeling off, and was being replaced by rust. Along the side, sprawled in large white letters, said the words _RADIO ROCK_. I blinked for a while, before realising there was a ladder. I climbed up, holding my suitcase tightly, praying that it wouldn't suddenly fall open, leaving me clotheless. I breathed a small sigh of relief when it didn't.

After yelling 3 times that I was here to see some man named Quentin, the man on deck led me indoors. The corridors were chilly, and my legs were aching as we went up another set of steep stairs. The man guided to the furthest door, at the end. The man opened the door, and I stepped in, silently thanking him.

The room was huge, but cosy. In the middle of the room, was a long table. Lightshades hung from the ceiling, and at the very end of the room, stood a large bed. Papers were stacked everywhere, on the table, on the floorboards, even on the miniature bar. At the opposite end of the room, stood a large skinny man, with welcoming eyes, and a very stylish suit. He outstretched his arms, spilling some of his drink on the carpet.

"Lauren"

"Laurie"

"Laurie. How are you?" I raised an eyebrow at him and replied,

"Fine" This, of course, was a lie. The man, who I can only assume is Quentin, strided over to me, and bent down to my eye level, as if I was inspecting me. This made me nervous, and twitchy. Quentin smiled, and said,

"I don't like liars" There was an awkward silence. Quentin stood up straight, and walked back over to the other side of the room.

"So...Wendy's dead?" I blinked hard,and nodded. Quentin took a sip of his drink.

"Awful. Such a beautiful woman. She was my first love you know?" I just looked at him. He walked back over to me, and said,

"You don't speak much do you?" I shook my head.

"Not with new people. Or old friends. In fact, I'd rather stay quiet, than talk" Quentin smiled a little.

"So...your mother's request, in her will, is to stay with your father, until you're old enough to make your own desicions?" I smiled.

"Yes. If that's you, then yes" Quentin smiled, and said,

"Spectactular mistake. Still, I suppose we better keep her happy" He strided over to me once more, and stood by my side. I barely reached his shoulder.

"Suppose you better meet the others. Lucky for you, they're still awake" Quentin picked up my luggage and threw it into some random room, as we walked downstairs, into the living area, which was filled with chatter and smoke. When we walked in, the laughter stopped, and was replaced by stares. It was like, we walked into the room, and everyone had turned to stone. Quentin leaned on the stair banister and said calmly,

"Can I introduce to you all, my daughter, Laurie?" Nobody spoke. They still stared. I looked down sheepishly, and saw my black hair fall into my face. I saw Quentin stamp his foot lightly, and I looked up, as he pointed to the others.

"Dave, Thick Kevin, Felicity, John, Angus and Simon. Marks recording, Bobs sleeping and Gavins...probably drowned or something" I chuckled smally. Still, no one spoke, until Dave suddenly exclaimed,

"Your what the fuck?" A skinny boy, Thick Kevin, hit his arm. Dave raised his hands innocently. I smiled. Felicity, who was easy to spot because she was a) the only woman and b) wrist deep in dough, looked at me with sincere concern, and asked in a lovely voice,

"Can you speak dear?" I blinked at her. I smiled, a devious plan bursting into my mind. I smiled sadly and shook my head. Everyone in the room gasped, whereas Quentin just raised an eyebrow. I winked at him, and he said nothing. As the others crowded round me, handing me a pen and paper, I couldn't help but laugh. They sat me down, and handed me a Coke.

"Is there anything else you want?" Felicity asked, after a half hour of fretting. I looked at Quentin, who crossed his arms, and gave me a stern look. I smiled and looked at her.

"Yes there is _one _thing" Everyone gasped. I pushed my hair back and carried on speaking,

"Can I have a straw please?" Felicity walked off, muttering angrily to herself. The Count ruffled my hair, and said in his American accent,

"I like her" I smiled and stood up.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed" I walked past everyone, and figured I'd be the topic of conversation. I didn't bother waiting around though. I headed up the stairs, and tried to remember what room Quentin had chucked my suitcase in. I looked in on every room, not recognising my suitcase. But, I didn't even get a chance to look in Gavins room. I peeked round the door, and saw something I didn't need to see. I quickly shut the door, and blushed. Gavin opened his room, and looked at me. He leaned on the doorframe, and tilted his head to one side, inquiringly.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" I made sure I stayed looking right into his eyes, and not...lower.

"I'm Laurie"

"Aren't you a little _young_ to be on this ship?" I smiled.

"It's the 60s. It's rock n roll. Am I to young to rock?" Gavin smiled.

"Seriously...what are you doing here?" I didn't say much. I just walked away, looking into other rooms. I didn't hear a door shut. Instead, when I turned to look, Gavin was still looking at me, curiously. I rolled my eyes, and looked into the final room. My suitcase was in there, so I went in, changed into my pajamas and clicked the light shut, before burrowing under my duvet, questions filling my mind. _What's tomorrow going to be like? How am I going to _survive _here? And more importantly...what was Mum_ thinking_?_

_**So...what do you guys think? Rate & Review? Please and thank you :) **_


	2. The Government, Sausages and Curtains

The Dark Side of Rock N Roll.

_Chapter Two-The government, Sausages and Curtains. _

_**Present Time-3 years on**_

As the sunlight beamed into my room, I couldn't help but wonder why the fuck I haven't got curtains. Everyone else seems to have curtains. Bob has really thick curtains. So why the hell haven't I got any?

I tried to stay asleep, but it was too late. Mother Nature had, once again, beaten me. I groaned, and got out of bed, cursing Miss Nature, and headed downstairs, where I could smell something cooking. Which could either be good...or bad.

I entered the living/dining area, where Felicity, Mr Thicko, and The Count were already up. I gave them all a silent hello, and headed into the kitchen to find something edible.

"Um, Laurie" I turned, and faced Felicity, who was looking at me like I had done something terrible. I just stared at her, until she carried on speaking.

"We're having sausages" The Count folded his newspaper, and started to look at us, scratching his beard. I can't imagine him without a beard. I looked at the frying pan, where there was indeed, sausages cooking. They were burnt, but they were cooking.

"So I see" I replied bluntly.

"Don't you want any?"

"Not particularly"

"Why?"

"I don't like them" The Count laughed and interjected in the conversation,

"That's not what I've heard" I gave him a mocking laugh, before turning back to the fridge. Sometimes, people on this boat, can get so fucking defensive. Just the other day, I asked Kevin whether or not he liked his nickname, and he _yelled _at me. It wasn't even a relevant topic to the conversation, he was yelling at me about seagulls.

And sometimes, on those rare occasions, I wonder what it would've been like, if I left with Steve on my 18th birthday.

I poured myself a glass of juice, and left the room. I stole a packet of who's ever cigarettes were lying around, and headed out to the deck. It was a nice day, so I sat in one of the chairs, lit my cigarette, and stared out into the open ocean, soaking up the sun.

I heard Angus put more Seekers on, and I rolled my eyes. I can handle Angus. He's just...so not funny.

"Ah..so that's where my cigarettes went" I turned round and smiled at Gavin.

"They're not even nice cigarettes" I said. Gavin just smiled. For some reason, ever since that first day we met, Gavin had some sort of respect for me. Whether it was because I walked in on him shagging some girl, and acted like I didn't care, or because the next day I told everyone, I'll never know. Maybe both.

"What's pissed you off?" Gavin asked, as he lit his cigarette. I blew some smoke out and asked,

"What?"

"You never come out here alone, unless you're pissed off"

"I'm not alone though. You're here" Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"That contradictory, tough-bitch attitude gets tiresome, you know that right?" I laughed and stumped my cigarette into the ash-tray.

"You love it" Gavin nodded and laughed. I sipped my juice, and sat in silence for a minute, before turning to him, and exclaiming,

"Curtains" Gavin looked at me confused.

"Begging your pardon?"

"Curtains. I haven't fucking got any. I wake up at the crack of dawn, no matter what time I go to bed the night before, because for some reason, I haven't got any curtains" He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that it?"

"Don't give me that look! You try spending the night in my room!" Gavin gave me a strange look, before smirking.

"Okay. But I must warn you, I snuggle up and sleep naked. And I'd prefer it if you were naked as well" I slapped him upside the head. Gavin's always flirting with me, but I've never thought much of it.

One, everyone else does it, aside Quentin, because he's my Dad, Carl because he's sweet and shy, and Kevin, because...well I hardly doubt he'd even know how to. Oh and Felicity, because I'm straight and she's...not.

Not that there's anything wrong with that.

And two, Gavin's too old for me, and is also like one my best friends. It'll be too weird.

We heard the heavy door open, and out came a long line of people. Dave, who made his presence known by yelling,

"OI, OI LOVEBIRDS" in which Gavin's response was to push him. Dave was followed by Mark, who gave me a silent wave. I smiled and nodded. Carl soon followed suit, as did Quentin. Felicity came out with the sausages, and The Count and Kevin followed her. As I looked around me, everyone chatting and laughing, I remember why I didn't go with Steve that day.

These guys are _way _more fun.

"Laurie, pass me the ketchup" The Count asked, as he threw down one of his cards. I stared at him, and he sighed.

"Fucking _please_" I grinned, and handed him the bottle.

"You don't need to say 'fuck' all the time you know" I said, as he squirted most of the ketchup out. Obviously not hearing what I just said, Count cursed under his breath. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to face whoever was there to talk to.

"Darling," Quentin said. I looked at him, and replied in my innocent voice,

"Yes Daddy?"

"Where was you yesterday?" I frowned. Gavin turned to look at me, before looking back at Quentin, as I was.

"On the boat"

"Okay. Let me rephrase. Where was you on the boat?"

"I was on the deck. With Gavin, Carl and Dave" Quentin looked at the three men for confirmation. They all nodded, and Quentin looked back at me. He just nodded, before leaving the table. We all looked at his skinny figure leave, before turning to give each other 'What-The-Hell-Just-Happened' looks.

"Has Laurie been a bad girl?" Dave asked. I threw a sausage at him, and he caught it in his mouth. I rolled my eyes, and turned to Carl.

"So Carl" He looked up from his food and smiled.

"So Laurie" I grinned. Because me and Carl are close enough in age, I always felt he was like a brother to me. We always seem to tell each other what life was like back on shore. I've told Carl things I haven't told many people. Why? Because Carl has a trustworthy face.

And that's good enough for me.

"Enjoying your sausage?" Carl dropped his knife and fork, and glared at me. I gave him a blank stare back.

"What?" I asked "I was only asking if you enjoyed tucking into your sausage" Carl shook his head, and looked away. I rolled my eyes, and left the table, feeling pissed off. What is everyone's _problem_? Felicity gets annoyed cause I don't want sausages, Quentin thinks I've been sneaking out, and Carl gets pissed off cause I ask if he likes his food.

I head down to the studio. It's not even midday, and I'm already annoyed. Harold was lining up tracks, so it's best not to disturb him. Angus is talking about some Doctor guy, (one of his 'jokes' I'm assuming), so I'm not going to interrupt. I saw Simon, reading about woodpeckers.

I sighed, and headed off. Everyone's either working, pissed off, or boring.

Great.__What a crap day this is going to be.

_**Meanwhile, in 10 Downing Street.**_

The Prime Minister is a very busy man. He has things to deal with, such as taxes and...other things. He did not have time to sort out the rogues of the radio. The radio is a place for people such as Bach and Beethoven to be appreciated, not the trash those 'pirates' are playing.

So when Sir Allistar volunteered to get rid of these vermin, the Prime Minister was more than happy to let him do so. Unfortunately, there was a snag.

They weren't breaking any laws...That they knew of.

But the Prime Minister knew Sir Allister was a man of his word, and when he promised to get rid of the poison of the radio, the Prime Minister knew he could count on him. Sir Allister was more than capable to shut them down, and he's never let the Prime Minister since he joined the Cabinet.

But there's still time to make mistakes. Nobody's perfect. No matter what anybody says, they are not perfect.

Except for Jesus.

Oh, and Queen Elizabeth.


	3. Truth Or Dare?

_**Hey, what you guys think so far? :) R&R...You know you want to ;)**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters in the film and half of the plot. If I did, I'll be rich. I own Laurie, Steve and half of the plot. **_

_**Sharesies :) ;) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Truth or Dare**_

"_Let's have a tune, I'm sick of this silence_" Dave's voice was soon replaced with Mick Jagger's. I was flicking some stupid book, when I heard a light knock on my door. Before I could even manage to say the word 'Enter', and when I peered over my book, I saw Gavin leaning on my door frame. I rolled my eyes, and went back to 'reading' my book.

"No matter how hard you try, it doesn't look like you're reading" I threw the book on the floor as soon as Gavin said his smug comment. I rested my head on my arms, and looked at him. There was a short silence, before I sighed and asked,

"What do you want?"

"I need a reason nowadays?" Gavin asked, settling on my bed, which I immediately felt sink. I didn't answer his question, just looked at him. Gavin sighed and looked at the ground.

"You answered my question with a question, which is technically not even an answer" I said, eventually. Gavin looked up, his dark eyes glistening.

"Shame" was all he said. I rolled my eyes. I swear, I have better conversations with Mark than I do with anybody else on this boat.

"The reason I came in here," Gavin stated, whilst lighting a cigarette, causing my 'room' (if you can even call it that, because everyone always seems to wander in and out of it), to immediately stink of smoke. I blew it out of my face. Gavin, obviously not caring, carried on speaking, saying,

"Is because I wanted to see if you're okay" I raised my eyebrow, and gave him a 'What's-The-Real-Reason?' look. Gavin just grinned.

"Come outside. Like I do every night" I gave him a disgusted look, and shoved him off my bed. Knowing he'd react faster than the speed of light, I quickly jumped over his tangled up body and quickly exited the room. I shut the door behind me, giving me more of a chance. I laughed and screamed as I heard his 'angry' cries following me, down the stairs, and out on the deck.

I hid behind The Count. Gavin and Count, for some reason, have always clashed. I think it's because they both think they're the best DJ on the radio, so a clash of egos was bound to happen. It's kind of funny to see them collide. Gavin's tall, skinny, and cleanly shaven, while the Count is the opposite of these things.

Okay, he's not fat. But he's chubby.

The Count, however, appeared to be on Gavin's side this time, as they both picked me up by the arms and legs, and started to swing me backwards and forwards. I screamed, and tried to kick Gavin or slap the Count, but resistance was futile. In the end, I gave up, and let what was about to happen, happen.

"1...2...3!" They let go, and my body was sent hurtling towards the water. I saw the bubbles swarm around me, as I tried in vain to swim upwards, to get some air. I gasped, and spat out sea water, my throat burning.

"GAVIN! COUNT!" I screamed as loud as I could. Gavin and the Count laughed, shaking hands. I scowled and climbed the ladder. I stormed up to them. I pointed at them both, and yelled,

"_This _is why I hate Americans. And _this _is why I hate purple trousers!" Okay, that's a lie. I _love _Americans, and I _love _purple trousers. But I had to offend them _somehow_. They both gasped in shock before giving each other a high five.

I felt a warm towel being wrapped around me, and I turned round to see Carl. I smiled and hugged him.

"Well well. Looks like you have competition Gavin" Angus yelled. Everyone laughed, whereas me and Gavin scowled.

"At least she's _interested _in me" Gavin called back. Angus stopped laughing, as did Simon. I glared at Gavin.

"I'm not interested in you. In _any _of you. You're all hideous. Except Felicity, she's _gorgeous_!" Felicity blushed and said,

"Thank you, thank you" I hugged her, and apologised for not eating her sausages. She just smiled, and went back to cooking on the barbie. I poured some water, and started to chat to people, _other _than Gavin and the Count.

Everyone came, everyone left. They all had their own slots, but it was still easy to ignore the morons. As the day gradually grew into night, and as the warmth gradually became a chill, I soon realised that no one was still on deck. I wrapped my wet towel around me tighter, and headed inside.

I ignored everyone there, not even bothering to give them a nod of acknowledgement. I went straight to the bathroom, where I took a well deserved, _warm _shower. I didn't take long, just enough time to feel _clean_. Which is difficult on a boat, but you get used to it.

I wrapped the towel around my body, before sprinting to my room, praying I don't bump into anyone. Cause that would be, not only embarrassing, but also...bad.

I quickly changed, before heading back downstairs, where everyone(The Count, he was broadcasting,and Harold obviously) was playing Truth or Dare. I opened a Coke and watched from behind the kitchen counter. Dave immediately spotted me, and beckoned me over. Figuring the man was also hungry, I poured a bowl of crisps out, and brought them over. Dave grinned.

"Have I ever told you, I love you?" Dave asked cheekily. I shoved his head slightly, and took a seat between Carl and Simon, who seemed very happy I did. I poked my tongue out at Gavin, who just stuck his middle finger up.

"Okay, Mark it was your go last, so pick a name out of the hat" Dave said, casting Mark's name aside for now. Mark silently picked one, a cigarette loosely hanging out of his mouth, his leather trousers as tight as ever, his torso pale as a ghost, even though he's been in the sun all day. Mark picked one out, and grinned at me. I smiled and took the last sip of my Coke.

"Okay, it's the Lovely Laurie" Dave said, before stuffing his mouth with crisps.

"Indeed it is" I replied, putting my empty bottle on the bit of floor behind me. Gavin smirked at me. I don't like it when he smirks.

"So. Truth or Dare?" I lit up a cigarette, and replied,

"Surprise me" Simon looked extremely happy when I said that. He's such a strange man. Lovely and sweet. But strange all the same. I just smiled and stole his hat. Carl chuckled, but the cheeky moment was ruined when Gavin said,

"I dare you to kiss Carl" Carl and I stared at him, like he was mad. Mark, Dave, Simon, Angus and Felicity seemed to find the Dare hilarious. I shrugged, and planted a delicate kiss on Carl's lips. Gavin blew a raspberry, and said,

"That wasn't a kiss!" I shrugged and blew some smoke his way.

"You wasn't very specific"

"Fine. Make out with Carl"

"Too late. My dare's done. It's my turn to pick out of the hat" Feeling cheated out of show, Dave sulkily handed me the hat. I popped Mark's name back in, and swished the names around, and picked out Gavin's name. I raised a cheeky eyebrow, and smirked.

"Hmm, Mr Kavanagh...Truth or Dare?" Gavin smiled.

"Surprise me" I rolled my eyes. I was about to dare Gavin to pounce on the next person that walked into the room,when Dave interrupted my plans, asking Gavin,

"Would you rather shag the lovely Laurie, or the fabulous Felicity?" I raised an eyebrow at Dave's language. I flopped my hand, said in a lisp,

"_Fabulous _da_rrrr_ling" Dave hit my shoulder, pretty hard actually. I grumbled, and hit his back. As me and Dave started to hit each others arms repeatedly, I was just thankful that everyone was distracted, and was watching this tennis like punching match. Until, of course, Dave stopped punching mid-punch, and whispered so only I could hear,

"Nice try" He turned back to Gavin.

"Well?" Gavin thought long about the question. Which is rather ridiculous really. He had a full 15 minutes to do so. Still, I guess everyone in the room was just mesmerized by our punching skills. Of course they would. Why wouldn't they? I'm pretty good puncher.

"Gavin, you're up" The Count walked in, taking a beer from the fridge, and sitting on the sofa. Gavin placed his sunglasses on, and nodded us all goodbye. I breathed a small sigh of relief. I punched Dave extra hard, so hard in fact, that half of his beer fell on the floor.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" I glared at him. Dave just rolled his eyes, and when he went to go sip his beer, it was gone. I smiled, and drank the rest in once gulp. Angus stared at me, in amazement. Dave smirked.

I knew what Dave's question was going to be, so I just stood up, and bid everyone goodnight. I was tired, and exhausted. Still, not like sleeping in my bunk was going to do any good. I swear, I have the smallest room. With no curtains.

Even the _shower _has curtains.

Which is probably wise, as it doesn't have a lock.

I grumbled, and fell over, causing a loud crash, as I bashed my head against my bed. I groaned in pain, and when I looked up, I saw my Dad standing there, his face lighting up with amusement. One day, something's going to happen, that's going to seriously endanger my life...

He won't be smiling _then_.

I stood up, and ruffled my hair smoother. Quentin looked down, and said,

"I have some unfortunate news" he stated. Hello to you Dad.

"Worse than me falling over?" I asked, my head tilted to one side.

"Yes"

"Wow, this must be bad" Quentin smiled. But when he didn't carry on with our humorous conversation, I knew something was wrong.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"Steve's coming to visit"

Bugger.

_**So...Yeah, Review and what not :) **_


	4. Steve Comes To Visit

_**Hey, I would really like some reviews. I mean, some more reviews. It's a real confidence booster XD **_

_**Cause I'm cool :)**_

_**Nah, I'm not, but still...even it's one word :)**_

**_Sorry it took so long btw. _**

_**Disclaimer; You know, I don't any characters or half the plot, but I own Laurie and Steve and the other half**_

_**Of the plot I mean. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Four**

"Wow Laurie, you look like fucking shit" The Count laughed, as I stole his omelette. At least, it _looked _like an omelette. I grumbled, and stuffed the so-called omelette into my mouth. Today was the day that Steve visits. I tossed and turned all night yesterday, and it must show. I mean, I knew my eyes were bloodshot, with bags underneath them, and I knew my hair was like a birdnest, and I knew my face was pale. But there was no need to point it out.

"Wow Count, you look like your normal self. Shame" Count smirked, before picking up a plate of food and leaving. I smiled and started to pick at the other food in front of me. Felicity slapped my hand, and I yelped in surprise.

"Stop being fussy. Now either eat, or go and get changed"

"Yes _mother_!" Felicity glared. You know she's annoyed when she does nothing but stare at you for ages. I slowly backed away. She smiled happily, and returned to kneading dough. I headed off towards my room, nervous and scared shitless. Last time Steve was here, was my 18th birthday. Needless to say, their was a clash of egos, and opinions, and it ended in disaster.

I changed into a skirt, a random pair of socks, some shoes, and my white T-shirt. To be honest, I didn't really pay attention to what I was doing. Because as I looked out of my tiny window, I could see the boat from shore, arriving. I gulped, and took in a deep breath.

My door opened, and I jumped out of skin, so badly, I hit the ceiling. I rubbed my head, as my Dad chuckled. I gave a sarcastic look, and asked sulkily,

"What?"

"I presume you saw the boat arriving?" I nodded.

"Why did you agree to this again?"

"Because every father is allowed to see his daughter"

"But, you're my Dad"

"_I _know that. But he's entirely convinced that I'm not, and that I've brainwashed you. Might as well let him see you, he's done much worse" I nodded, and rubbed the back of neck. I wanted nothing more than a hug. But Dad just stayed in the doorway, looking unbelievably cool and calm about this ordeal. He smiled, and shut the door. I sighed, and hugged an old teddy bear, Winston. I kissed Winston, and left.

"Ah, Steve!" I stayed round the corner, and peered into the living area. All the DJ's (except Angus, he was broadcasting), were standing behind Quentin. Steve, was standing behind his luggage. Quentin didn't outstretch his arms for hug, just stood there, smoking. Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Where's _my _daughter" Quentin shrugged.

"_Your _daughter would probably be on shore, who was conceived after a drunk night. _My _daughter on the other hand, is around that corner, watching us, like some civil war" How does he _always _know? Steve walked up to Quentin, his nose basically touching his chin, and snarled,

"You are _not _civil"

"I am too. _You're _the one trying to act all tough. _I'm _just standing here" Steve glared, and turned round when he heard small footsteps. I stood in the doorway, my hands behind my back, and a fake smile forming on my face. Steve was looking much worse than he did two years ago. His hair was falling out, and his stomach was expanding. He was sweating.

I detest sweaty people.

"Honey!" Steve wrapped his chunky arms around me tightly, I couldn't breathe. My arms were trying to wrap around his waist, but it was impossible. In the end, I gave up, and let my arms hang by my sides. Everyone chuckled, and I gave the finger.

"C'mon Laurie, let's go take a walk" I blinked, but before I could protest, Steve pushed me out of the room. I stumbled, but Steve just kept on pushing me. I looked back at him, and glared, which he didn't seem to notice. I eventually stumbled upon the dock, where the wind was harsh, and I could feel light drops of rain. I shivered.

There was a lot of silence, except for the guitar sounds of Jimi Hendrix. I didn't know what to say. I could tell Steve had plenty to say. He just has a hard time trying to fit a sentence together. Eventually, he spoke, but it wasn't a nice sentence as I had hoped.

But it's what I expected.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking staying here?" I blinked. I honestly had no answer to that, but even if I did, he still wouldn't have let me speak.

"I could have given...a great _fucking _life. But you chose to stay _here_? On...rusty, old piece of shit?" I was still taken aback.

"What do _they _have, that _I _haven't got, hmm? I mean, _I _have a _warm _roof over your head. _I _have a house, not some stupid boat! Oh, and did I fail to mention it's a _legal _house?"

"This boat is perfectly legal!"

"This boat is a _pirate _boat, and as I remember correctly, throughout history, _pirates _have been illegal!"

"Well, they've been giving a bad name! I reckon pirates were pretty cool..."

"LOOK!" Steve was shouting now, spit flying from his mouth, and his face was dangerously close to mine. I winced and took a step back in fear, which didn't go un-noticed by Steve, who hauled me back by my wrist, squeezing it tightly. "I do _NOT _need your sass! You know I'm right, and you're coming home with me NOW! This boat is not safe, and is not healthy for you"

I wriggled out of his grip, and controlled my hand as it urged to slap him.

"Stop acting like a _fucking _drama queen! I chose to stay here, and...and that's that! It's _my _choice, it's _my _life, and you _can't _control it any more!" Steve's facial expression was lingering on shock, and anger.

Unfortunately, he chose anger.

Steve grabbed my wrist once more, and pulled me closer to him. His podgy fingers tightened around my wirst, even tighter than a few minutes ago and I struggled to free his grip this time. I kicked him in the shin, and ran away from his threats, as fast as I could.

I ran inside, holding the door shut. I turned round and saw Quentin standing there, in a soldier like stance, his head cocked to one side. I smiled, and said,

"Hey" The door opened, so suddenly, it sent me flying across the floor. I felt my elbows graze, as I landed to halt. Quentin picked me up, and wrapped his arms around me, almost as if he was protecting me.

This is the closest I've got to a hug.

I didn't realise how cold I was, until I felt a warm hand slip into mine. I looked at Carl, who gave me a gentile squeeze, as Steve came running towards us. He was once again, nose-to-chin with Quentin, who was trying hide his anger from his face. Steve snarled,

"This is _not _over!" He stormed out. I felt tears in my eyes. There was a long, painful silence. If someone didn't speak, I just knew that I would scream. Or sob. I really wasn't quite sure yet. I looked up at Quentin, who looked down at me. He squeezed my shoulders,but it wasn't him who spoke.

"Always nice to have a visit" Everyone groaned, and rolled their eyes.

"Wow, could you be more _fucking _insensitive Gavin?" asked the Count.

"One-Aren't you supposed to be broadcasting? Two-It made her laugh. So..Nurgh!"

"One-No. Two-No it didn't"

"It made her laugh on the _inside_"

"Oh, shut up the pair of you" Quentin said clearly annoyed. Gavin and Count continued to argue as the 'gang of pirates' dispersed around me,leaving me and Carl alone. Carl smiled, almost shyly, and walked away, slowly, as if he was waiting for me to say something.

I just tapped his shoulder, and followed the others, their bickering getting louder and louder. Angus had joined in, trying to say something funny, but immediately failed, as everyone shouted simultaneously,

"SHUT UP!" I smiled to myself.

How could Steve want me to leave?

This is the greatest place on earth.

**10 Downing Street**

The Prime Minister was getting frustrated. Sir Alistair has _still _not found a solution to this pirate radio problem, and it was beginning to give him a headache. Shut down by the end of the year, his arse. At this rate, they will _never _be shut down.

The Prime Minister's assistant, Polly, walked in, holding some more sheets of paper. The Prime Minister was sick of paper. It's even worse than his wife.

"Oh, Prime Minister?" Polly asked, just as she was exiting the room. The Prime Minister sighed. Whenever Polly spoke, it was because she was either going to tell him that there was some bad news, or that his wife called.

Which, in itself, is bad news.

"What?" He asked, irritably. Polly swallowed whatever was in her mouth, probably leftovers from a one-night stand, and said,

"Sir Alistair Dormandy called. Said, he's bringing in a twat to help him with the job, sir" The Prime Minister was puzzled. He frowned and said,

"He's bringing in Twatt?"

"That's what I said, sir" Prime Minister dismissed her with a simple wave of his hand.

"What an incompetent young lady" he muttered, under his breath, as he shifted threw the pages of paper, mostly blank ones. The sight of paper almost made him physically ill, but he still managed to breathe. "With a magnificent rack" The Prime Minister smiled to himself, and until he went home to his wife, that smile never left his face.


	5. The Noose and The Nightmares

**Hey :)**

**Sorry it took so long. I'm reviewing for a website now, I've got other stories, and tonnes of schoolwork, and I have tonnes to do over the hols. **

**I lovey you? (A)**

**OKAY you know about the disclaimer, if not, read the last chapter. :)**

**Chapter Fiiiive**

**Chapter Five**

**The Noose and The Nightmares  
**

**A Political Office In London**

Twatt walked beside Miss C, his work in his hands. The week was up, and he had to find a loophole, after the failure that was the 'juggernaut'. Somehow even _Radio Rock _managed to squeeze past the ban on Britain advertising, by appealing to America. He knew that would've happened anyway, because of the sleaze known as _Gavin Kavanagh. _

Twatt never really liked Gavin anyway...

Miss C pushed the door open, and Sir Alistair looked up from his desk briefly, before looking back down at the obvious blank sheets of paper. Twatt hated this man. All he did was yell, and when something good happened, apparently it was all _Sir Alistair's _idea and _Twatt _had _nothing _to do with it.

'_Leech_' Twatt immediately thought in his mind as he walked towards him.

"Well sir, it's the end of the week, and I'm afraid, that I haven't found you a loop-hole" Twatt said cunningly, a fake frown appearing on his face, whereas inside, he was dying to burst out and tell him what he's find and how he's going to get _all _the credit for this one.

"Ah. Pity. Well, back to the bottom you go, just like your pathetic little father I suppose-" Sir Alistair began, but Twatt quickly interrupted, before he could insult more of his fathers honour,

"But what I have found you is a noose" Twatt sat down smugly, as he threw the file onto Sir Alistair's desk. He picked it up, his glasses tipped on the end of his nose, frustration apparent in his features.

"Last week a boat of fishermen were trying to send a signal for help but it couldn't be reached. Men were _dying _but the signal was blocked because of this rock n roll..._pornography_" Twatt said, decidedly pleased with himself.

"Excellent, excellent. Did the fishermen die in the end?"

"No"

"Oh...That's a pity..." There was an awkward silence, as Twatt stared at Sir Alistair, wondering if the old man knew how shamefully mean he sounded then. Twatt quickly snapped back into reality, not caring anymore, and said,

"I think I've found a way to get on board the ship to do some intimate research"

"Good good. Oh, you may leave now" As Twatt proudly stood up, as if he had been knighted, Sir Alistair announced,

"We have their testicles in our hands! And it feels good!" Twatt blinked, before walking away, muttering so low under his breath, even he couldn't hear what he said,

"And you would know first hand, wouldn't you?" Twatt headed out of the office, and home, to start preparing for what surely would be the most sickening day of his _life_.

But everyone has to make sacrifices once in a while...

**Meanwhile, In The Middle Of The Ocean **

"Hey, wake the fuck up you lazy bastard" My peaceful snoring was interrupted by a brutal kick of my bed, by the lovely Count. I groaned, and turned round, burying myself further into my duvet, trying to ignore the repeated kicks that Count was forcing me to go through before yelling hoarsely at the chubby American,

"Alright you fucking idiot, I'm up!" I rubbed my eyes, as the Count chuckled.

"Ooh, someone's grumpy!" He mocked. I groaned and replied,

"Sorry. Nightmares are coming back"

"Aw, fuck _again_? I hate it when you have nightmares, you start to fucking sleepwalk everywhere!" he yelled, as he lit a cigarette. I coughed and blew the smoke out of my face. Normally, the smell of smoke, and a warm cup of coffee would perk me up. But today, the smell of smoke made me cough, and the thought of coffee made me queasy.

"Come on, get up, the competition winners are coming today" Count kicked my bed one more time, before leaving. I groaned and rubbed my hand over my sweaty face. For some reason, every day I'm becoming more and more ill.

And the only solution to that is that I have food poisoning.

Which of course is the plausible and logical out all of the other ideas.

I threw on a random pair of trousers, a white blouse, and a pair of green socks. I quickly brushed threw my hair, and pulled it into a messy ponytail, my pale flesh more visible. I trudged downstairs, and the smell of sausages lingered underneath my nostrils. I swallowed the vomit that was rising up my throat, and walked in like everything was fine.

Everyone greeted me with a faint hello, before returning to their breakfast. I grabbed the milk and smelt it. Thankfully, it was useful. I don't think I'd be able to take another batch of sausages for breakfast.

I blocked out the sound of laughter, and the sound of Angus' voice over the speakers. I was too tired and ill to pay attention. However, somehow, Carl's voice managed to unblock everything, even though he only quietly spoke,

"Hey, you feeling okay?" I turned to him, my black hair almost hitting me in the face. I nodded and carried on eating normally. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Carl was ready to speak once more, and I was grateful when my Dad interrupted his train of thought,

"Okay everyone! Listen up! The winners are on their way, so _please _be on your best behaviour! I am _begging _you!"

"Don't you worry Quentin, we will, we will...Our best in bed anyway!" Dave said, as a chorus of cheers and laughter quickly overpowing Dave's voice. Some, like Simon, had no idea what he was talking about, but still cheered. Quentin rolled his small blue eyes, and said sternly,

"_Anyway. _We need to get these people on our side! Otherwise the government will _win_!" Everyone groaned, whilst I still didn't speak. Quentin's favourite topic this week has been the government, and their plans to shut us down. Everyone on the ship is sick of it, apart from me. I just think it shows how much he cares about this ship.

Of course, he doesn't want to seem like a wuss, so he acts like a badass.

"Oh, and any suspicious characters, throw them overboard!" Quentin said as he left the room.

"How can there be suspicious characters? What are we supposed to look out for, a guy in a puffer jacket and a bobble hat?" Gavin laughed.

"Or a long brown trench coat, with a big hat over his eyes" Dave laughed

"Or a guy with a-" Angus began, but Dave quickly said,

"No you just killed it" I chuckled and walked out onto the deck, leaving everyone to bicker amongst themselves. I found Thick Kevin out their, looking out on the sea.

"You alright Kev?" I asked, as I strolled over to him, my hands in my pockets. Kevin nodded and replied,

"You know fish?"

"Yeah?"

"If they could fly...would they be birds?" I stared at him blankly.

"Because," he continued, before I could even answer, which was a good thing I suppose, "then that means that they would scaly birds. So they wouldn't actually be birds...but they would fly. So...what would they be?"

"Well, you get flying fish..." I mumbled. Kevin's eyes widened in amazement.

"_Really_?" he asked shocked. I laughed and leaned on the balcony, as I saw a small dot on the horizon, come closer towards us. I sighed and looked down. I had a sinking feeling in my gut that something was going to go _horribly _wrong.

Or maybe...just once...something would go terribly..._right_.

**Okay, okay, I know! It's a rather sucky chapter. But to be honest, I've had writers block for a while, and I had to do something...I know that makes it sound worse, but it's 1:11 am, and I have decided to not really care atm :) **

**But I care about you guys? **

**Okay, so R&R. **

**Don't tell me it's awful, cause I already know that...**

**I promise the next one will be twice as long, and much much better. I swears :) **

**x x**


	6. An Adventure Part One

_**So...I'm back! I'm sorry I abandoned this story! But, enjoy nonetheless! Spoilers; a possible love interest for Laurie springs up :) Ooh, yay and stuff! Review (even though I don't deserve it), Criticise (this I **_**do ****_deserve), whatever you must do to get me to write faster! _**

**_This part one of Chapter Six. There will either be two parts, or three, I haven't decided yet. We shall wait and see!  
_**

_**I love you guys for being so patient! **_

_**xxx  
**_

**Chapter Six, part one, **

**An Adventure**

The contest winners mainly consisted of girls. They were all screaming, more noticeably, screaming Gavin's name. He was clearly lapping it up, twirling for them, and thrusting the air, his ego becoming more boosted as the screams grew louder. I rolled my eyes, and rested my head on the metal rail. Carl was beside me, and he did the same. I chuckled.

"Are you not joining in the festivities?" I asked, my voice thick with sarcasm. Carl chuckled.

"Nope. Well...maybe..." I grinned, and scanned the crowd once more. I sighed. There wasn't many people that were even looking in my direction, let alone someone to talk to. It wasn't often I would see people from 'land'. I rarely go on there, only on occasion (just to double check I can still walk on there), and it's not like we have a competition for people to come on the boat every week. I watched as the fans excitedly followed the guys inside, all them screeching and buzzing about the fact they were in the presence of their 'idols'. I looked at Carl.

"You sure you're not going to join in?" I asked. Carl also watched the fans follow everyone. He could tell there was more girls than guys. Pretty girls, no doubt. I smiled as he unknowingly licked his lips.

"You don't mind?" he asked. Before I could even say 'Yes', Carl bounded down the stairs, three at a time, and followed them in. I smiled to myself, and also headed down the steps, one at a time though. If I stay outside, then I suppose I won't have to endure all the chaos that was happening inside. On the other hand, it is fucking freezing out here. I went inside, where it was warm but immensely loud. I rolled my eyes at the girls excited by a blender, and tried to make my way through the thick crowd.

"Excuse me, sorry, can I just- Oh my god!" I yelled as a boy spilt his drink down his jumper. I dabbed the liquid with my hand, making it only seep through the jumper thicker and quicker. I covered my mouth in horror. "I am _so _sorry!" I apologised. The boy chuckled.

"No, it's fine honestly. This jumper's hideous anyway. My mum gave it to me...she thinks I'm out playing football with the lads," the boy explained, with an amused smile on his face. I smiled.

"You play football in jumpers?" I asked, biting back a little giggle. From the corner of my eye, I could see Gavin and Dave looking in my direction, talking in low whispers to one another. I slowly turned and smiled a tiny smile, before turning back to the boy.

"I don't play football _period. _But my mum hates pirate radio, and would probably have a stroke if she found out I listened to it everyday," the boy said, a mischievous glint in his blue, or possibly grey, eyes. I smiled.

"Well..I'm sorry again," I apologised once more.

"It's fine..." he trailed off, as he took off his jumper.

"Laurie," I introduced, "and you are?"

"Tyler."

"Nice to meet you Tyler," I said, shaking his hand. He shook it back, and smiled at me. There was a small silence between us, and I licked my dry lips.

"Alright everyone, let's move on!" called Dave, right into my ear, breaking the silence (whilst damaging my eardrum in the process). Tyler smiled and followed everyone else into the kitchen, who all seemed excited to see tins of soup and beans. I was about to follow, when I felt myself being pulled back, gently.

"What are you playing at?" hissed Gavin.

"I was just merely talking," I explained.

"Listen...if anything happened to you, it would be _our _heads on the chopping block. Personally, I think it's great that you've met someone..._interesting_, but just...be careful, okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"Gavin, I can handle myself. It's not like I warn you against _your _women."

"No, but you do remind me to use protection."

"Which is a good thing. Now if you'll excuse me...I have a tour to endure." I said, with a firm nod. Gavin raised a bemused eyebrow, but let me go on into the kitchen regardless. I pushed past all of the reluctant girls, and stood next to Tyler. He was much taller than me, so he was practically looming over me. I smiled up at him, and faced forward, listening to Dave rabbit on about how Felicity cooks.

The rest of the tour was long and dull. I noticed most of the girls had disappeared halfway through, leaving all but a few left, including myself and Tyler.

"Welcome back. I hope you all had a tremendous time," Quentin said. The few of them that were left cheered and clapped. I just grinned at Tyler. "Only, slightly odd thing, there only seems to be half of many of you that were here earlier...if you give us a moment, we'll sort out this strange and mysterious situation."As Quentin and the others went on the hunt for the rest of the winners (no guesses where they would be...Mark, anyone?), Tyler and I started to talk about our childhood.

"My dad works most of the time. He's big in London, or so he says. My mum's convinced he's having an affair, but still refuses to leave him. Says he looks after us. But he doesn't. He's either working or drunk. That's not much of a father, is it?" he asked me. _Try having mine_, I thought, almost tempted to say it. Instead, I shook my head.

"No, it's not.." I whispered.

"What about you?" Tyler asked me. I shrugged.

"My mum died a while ago," I began, but I saw Tyler's sympathetic look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Don't," I warned him. Tyler laughed.

"Don't what?"

"Look at me like that! I know, it's sad, and I miss her everyday. Thing is...it _was _a while ago, so I'm over it. Well, not _over _it, over it, but you get what I mean right?" I asked him. Tyler nodded his head eagerly, paused and then shook his head.

"No. You've lost me," he said, laughing a little. I chuckled and bit my lip, trying to conjure up the proper words to explain it without, without offending my mum.

"Well, it's like.. I'm over the fact that she's dead. It's not like I'm crying everyday, as I used to. But it's not like I've totally forgotten about her, get it?" I asked, once more. Tyler nodded. I saw all of the girls that had previously disappeared, trudge onto the boat deck, pulling their tops over their heads. I chuckled and turned back to Tyler. He opened his mouth, but my dad's voice bellowed instead,

"My dearest comrades. It has been wonderful to have you all here, but unfortunately, it is time to move on.." The crowd moaned and whined together in unison. "We hope to see you all _very _soon. Goodbye!" Quentin said, waving to them as they all piled onto the boat that gets them to shore. I felt Tyler grab my hand.

"Come on!" he said, as we headed to the back of the crowd. Of course. I forgot to tell him that I live on the boat. He thinks that I live on shore, along with the rest of normal society. I looked up at the others, who were all still waving goodbye on the top deck. I swallowed, and kept my head down, hoping that no one would notice I was leaving. I stepped onto the boat, and Tyler quickly followed. He kept his hand on my waist as the boat headed off for shore. Along with the rest of them, I turned and faced the boat, and waved, until the boat became a tiny dot on the horizon.

Tyler lit up a cigarette and offered me one. I practically snapped it out of his hands. I felt a bit sick. I knew my dad and the others would freak once they realised I was gone. _If they ever realise I'm gone..._I thought. They probably won't. There's broadcasting, and...alcohol to worry about first. I breathed the smoke out, and turned to Tyler and asked,

"What are you doing now?" Tyler smiled.

"Just going into town," he replied, "want to come with?" I nodded. I needed to get the idea that the other's would be worried about me out of my head.

We arrived on shore and Tyler and I leapt off the boat. I looked at the captain, and said to Tyler, "I'll be really quick." I jogged over to him. He frowned at me.

"Laurie..what are you doing off the boat? Your dad didn't-"

"My dad doesn't know I'm here," I interrupted. The captain raised his eyebrows.

"Ohh dear.." he muttered.

"Please don't make me go back yet! Just a few hours...please!" I begged, clutching my hands together. The captain gave me a stern look, before softening it and nodding.

"Of course. I'll see you in a few hours," he replied, before wandering off, muttering to himself. I turned and skipped back to Tyler.

"What was that about?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing...come on!" For the next few hours, we went into record shops, flicking through the albums, and hiding some beneath our clothing. We went into clothes shops and mocked the mannequins, posing in the shop windows with ridiculous outfits, before being chased out by the shop managers. We bothered the public, drank a bottle of whiskey Tyler stole from the ship, and just had a general good time. I didn't even notice the time, until I checked my watch.

"Shit," I muttered. Tyler looked at me, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to get back...home," I said, grabbing all of my things, including my new records. I took one last swig of whiskey, and made my way back to the dock.

"Hold on!" called Tyler, "I'll walk you home!" I paused, and bit my lip. Should I stop? No. I carried on walking. Tyler eventually caught up with me. I looked at him in surprise, but said nothing.

"Where do you live?" Tyler eventually asked. I carried on walking, sighing a little. Time for the truth.

"On Radio Rock.." I mumbled. Tyler looked at me in amazement.

"What?"

"My dad..my _actual _blood-related dad, basically runs the show. I sneaked off with you, because...well, it's _boring _there. I don't really get to do anything, just wander around and talk to the same people over and over. And then, you showed up, along with the rest of the competition winners, and you were fun and different. So, I thought, what's the harm, and now my dad's going to kill me.." I rambled, as I walked faster. We arrived at the dock, and the boat was ready and waiting. I turned to Tyler.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you from the start," I said, softly. Tyler smiled.

"It's okay. I can see why you didn't.." I looked up into blue-grey eyes, and ran my hand through his dark brown hair.

"Bye Laurie," he said.

"Bye Tyler," I said, with a sad smile. Tyler grinned and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed back.

"A little something to remember me by." I laughed and headed on to the boat. As we headed back to the ship, I waved at Tyler, until he was nothing more than a tiny little dot on the horizon.


End file.
